Kaitou no Deai
by Serosa
Summary: YuGiOh&DNAngel crossover. Who will make a better thief? The phantom, or the king? -This story has been taken over by D.Magic to finish
1. Default Chapter

**_Note: The main crossover is YuGiOh and DNAngel. It will also contain ideas and artifacts from other anime/manga such as YuYu Hakusho, InuYasha etc._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime or manga characters that may be used in this story._**

**_Warnings: The fic is to be yaoi between our two favorite thieves. Don't like, don't read. Other pairings will occur._**

_**Kaitou no Deai, Meeting of Thieves**_

**_Ch.1: Hatsukaoawase_**

**_(first meeting; first contest between)_**

It was a night of the new moon. The new moon symbolizes the beginning of something new, how fitting for an adventure to begin at such a night.

That specific night the city museum was filled with security guards, all because of a thief who had promised to come for a visit. But faith had an odd sense of humor, and the museum was not visited by one, but two thieves.

As it was, a pale hand reached out to grab an item, the mirror of darkness, an ancient artifact said to have demonic powers.

Smirking, the owner of the pale hand put the mirror in a small velvet bag. Like any good thief, the man had covered his hair and face, and the rest of his body, with black clothes. Only the blood red eyes were visible as they gleamed in the pale light from the stars outside. Still smirking, the thief turned around and found himself face to face with the other visitor of the night. Red eyes met purple ones.

"I believe that mirror belongs to me," the purple-eyed man said, pointing at the small velvet bag. He also was dressed in black, with his face and hair hidden. The red-eyed one seemed to ponder this for a moment before stating:

"Well… I stole it, so it's mine now…"

Before the purple-eyed thief had time to answer, the double door to the hall they were inopened, revealing a security guard dressed in a dark blue uniform. For a moment the tree of them just stared at each other. Then the guard let out a shout:

"Stop, thief… er… thieves!"

The purple-eyed thief grabbed the bag containing the mirror and ran. The red-eyed thief blinked once before running after while shouting:

"Hey! Give that back, thief!"

"I stole it so it's mine now," the purple-eyed shouted over his shoulder. The red-eyed only growled and ran faster.

And the alarms went on.

The purple-eyed thief skidded to a halt when he saw a group of guards running towards him. The thief looked around and noticed a staircase leading to the roof. Just then someone collided with him from the behind and the velvet bag was snatched from his hand. Half turning around, the purple-eyed thief saw a figure in black running up the stairs to the roof.

"Give that back, it's mine!" he shouted and ran after, security guards following.

"I stole it first!" his rival shouted back. The red-eyed thief picked to lock to the roof in record time, and mere seconds after, the purple-eyed one ran though the now open door, pushing his rival through it at the same time before slamming it shut and leaning against it when he heard the lock click, breathing heavily. He received a glare from the red-eyed thief, who had been pushed onto the floor.

"You know, I promised the museum owner I'd steal the mirror of darkness," the purple-eyed said and walked over to the edge of the roof. Deep red eyes followed his every move. Then the purple-eyed man turned around, raising his left hand that held the velvet bag containing the mirror in triumph. The red eyes widened and instinctively the pale hand flew to the thief's side, were the bag had been mere moments ago. Somehow, the purple-eyed rival had managed to snatch it back when they tumbled through the doorway.

"The Phantom Thief Dark does not break promises," he announced and summoned his wings, and then flied away.

"Neat trick," the one with red eyes commented. He could hear the guards trying to break through the door, while someone was searching for the key.

"Beware, phantom thief… The King of Thieves does not forget to pay back…" Those were his last words before pulling out a playing card and summoning a monster that would be able to fly and carry him away.

_**(not far away…)**_

Krad, the hunter with angel wings, glared angrily at the teen in front of him. It was his fault that the hunter was late from the usual meeting (and fight) with the phantom thief at the museum, and now Dark Mousy had probably already left… **with** the mirror of darkness.

The teen with tree-colored hair glared back just as angrily.

They had both been on their way to the museum when they had, quite literally, flied into each other. They had mixed up each other's spells and directions, and both of them had, more or less come crashing down. And both of them had, definitely, missed the chance to stop the mirror from being stolen.

Neither of the two men wanted to back down, so they just stood there for a while, glaring at each other. Finally Krad got fed up.

"Now, thanks to you, that thief got away with the mirror," he said before spreading his wings. Yami Yugi opened his mouth to snap back but the angel-like being had already flied out of hearing range.

In stead, Yami closed his mouth and frowned. That angel hunter… he couldn't have been talking about Yami Bakura, could he? But who else could he mean? It wasn't as if anyone else was after the mirror, right?

Yami pulled out a card he had borrowed from a friend, and with the help of his shadow powers, he summoned the red eyes, black dragon. The spirit jumped up on the dragon's back almost as gracefully as a trained thief, but not quite, and flew after the "angel".

"What do you know about the mirror?" Yami Yugi asked as soon as he managed to catch up with Krad, who didn't seem very pleased about it.

"I know that it's been stolen," Krad stated. "And that it's your fault." Yami could already feel a poisonous retort make its way to his tongue, but he managed to swallow it.

"You know who stole it," he asked instead. Suddenly Krad turned to face Yami, and the spirit had to command the dragon to stop, other vice he and the, apparently very pissed of angel would have collided again.

"And what if I do," Krad snapped. What was this kid's problem anyway?

"Because if it is who I think it is, we are hunting for the same thief," Yami answered in his calm way. Krad's eyes narrowed as he stared at the spirit riding the dragon.

"Then how come I haven't seen you until now?" he asked. "I've been after Kaitou Dark for years, yet this is the first time we've met." Yami frowned in confusion.

"Kaitou Dark..? So you're not after Touzokuo Bakura…?

"Why would I be hunting for some 'Touzokuo'..?"

"Because he was planning to steal the mirror of darkness tonight," Yami explained. "I was on my way to stop him."

Silence followed, and the golden angel and the ancient spirit started to realize the irony of their meeting.

Two thieves were after the same relic. Two hunters were trying to stop the relic from being stolen. They meet and get into a fight, which ended with the relic being stolen either way.

Yami broke the silence.

"Is it possible they might be working together…?" he asked, more himself than Krad since he still seemed to be in deep thoughts. Krad didn't answer at first, but then he looked straight into Yami Yugi's reddish purple eyes.

"If that is the case, then we are bound to meet again," he said. He received a nod from the spirit riding the dragon, and then the two of them separated, each flying his own way.

_**TBC…**_

_**Kaitou, phantom thief**_

_**Touzokuo, thief king**_


	2. Danger: author's note

**This is an author'****s note, please be very alarmed:**

I gave all rights to this story to at:

fanfiction . net /u/1889298/D_Magic

This kind person had promised to continue and finish 'Kaitou no Deai' in my stead.

Sincerely,

Serosa


End file.
